Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an anhydrous substrate cleaning composition, a substrate treating method, and a substrate treating apparatus.
A semiconductor device is manufactured via various processes, such as a photolithography process of forming a circuit pattern on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, various foreign substances such as particles, organic contaminants, metal impurities are produced. The foreign substances cause defects in the substrate, acting as a factor that directly influences the performance and yield rate of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, the process of manufacturing the semiconductor device is essentially accompanied by a cleaning process for removing the foreign substances.
The cleaning process performed via a chemical process of removing foreign substances on a substrate, a washing process of washing a chemical with pure water, and a drying process of drying the substrate. The general drying process has been performed in a method of substituting pure water on a substrate with an organic solvent, such as isopropyl alcohol (IPA), which has a relatively low surface tension, and evaporating it. Further, even though an organic solvent is used in the drying process, the semiconductor having a fine circuit pattern of a line width of 30 nm or less may undergo a pattern collapse.